Lights in the night Sky
by Weilder-of-Shadows
Summary: an archeologist with devil fruit powers encounters the one and only Eustass Kidd during her part time job, seeing him up close sparks an intrest in her much more than the void era ever did But is curiousty of him more powerful than that of hisory itself?
1. Captain and archeologist

Eiichiro Oda owns one piece not me

XX

The candles flame flickered in its lantern as the wind gusted through the drafty stone corridor.

"Hmmm… these date all the way before the void era" the low musing voice gave a hint of a smile as a tan hand with black nails raised the index finger and thumb settling on the rim of the glasses perched on the end of her nose, Her hazel eyes studied the markings carefully as another gust of wind blew past.

She blinked shifting her gaze to the left keeping her body faced to the wall she had been currently studying. She let her mouth pull into a smirk, and she stood fully, wearing a button up white blouse with a black tie under a snug long sleeved black school looking jacket and knee long torn and faded Capri's with chains, and high top dark colored converse.

"Some interesting history in these ruins isn't there" she chuckled turning her light brown shoulder blade long hair flaring up slightly in its many layers and let her soft eyes settled on the marine captain. "Captain Dorian a pleasure seeing you here in the depts. Of the city" she mused, her voice surprisingly calm and soft.

Captain Dorian frowned giving her a disgusted look before looking over her shoulder at the writing on the wall. She shifted her lantern in front of her blocking the light. "You really believe I don't know what you're doing Aurora?"

Aurora let a light and disturbing smile cross her features, "you know then?" Dorian gave a sharp nod, "Oh dear" Aurora looked at the cobbled stones beneath her feet, "I guess you'll have to die then Captain" she raised her head and smiled wider, "you're not afraid of the dark are you?" the lantern shattered hitting the stones and the light flooded out.

There was a flurry of what sounded like wings and air swirled the corridor, a burst of bright orange and green sparks danced in the air and the ceiling above exploded into the night sky.

Villagers gave cries of excited exclamation pointing upwards to the stars as a set of silvery white wings stretched out; a loud applause filled the air.

Aurora chuckled lifting her head and stared at the full moon, letting the wind ruffle the feathers of her wings pleasantly.


	2. Feathers

Large brightly colored streamers wrapped its way along the city, Lanterns not yet lit fluttered in the breeze and children ran around with bright face paint and clothing wearing a different array of wings in style and color

A group of girls with opal fairy wings and in decorative dresses; giggling ran through the busy streets leading to the festival islands docks. One girl squealed as she slammed into someone stumbling back and landed on her butt in the dirt, her wings catching onto a post and tearing.

The other girls paused looking up hearing a slight chuckle, "Seems your wings have torn little fairy" the girls smiled broadly, "MISS AURORA!" Aurora smiled slightly shutting her book and took her glasses off stowing both in her messenger bag. She leaned down and helped the fallen girl to her feet pressing some Beri into her hands. "Here so you can get your wings repaired" the little girl smiled, "Thank you Miss Aurora"

One bounced to Aurora's side, "Miss Aurora may we see your wings? Momma said you showed them last night!"

Aurora watched as the other girls pleaded before giving a mock annoyed sigh tilting her head back, the sun catching her black tattoo of a slight curved swoop and inward curl in a spiral under her left eye. "Very well since you insist"

The group of girls huddled back and waited, there was a loud gush of air and large silvery white wings stretched to their full span behind the archeologist. Passing villagers stopped and watched in awe as the wings nearly reached eight meters in wingspans from tip to tip. The little girls squealed in excitement as the wings vanished and ran off thanking Aurora.

The nineteen year old smiled softly and turned walking off she wore her usual attire, a white button up, black tie under a school jacket and Capri's with chain and dark colored converse. The wind ruffled her hair into her eyes and she smiled slightly

"Some have died, and some are alive. Others sail on the sea; with the key to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to fiddlers green….

Yo ho, all together hoists the colors high, Heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we die…"

X-X

A sparkling white feather fluttered in the air swirling around the main mast.

The blue and white striped mask followed its rise and fall quietly. The feather drifted away from the mast and fluttered to the upper deck. Raising his hand Killer caught the end of it before it could fly off. Lowering his hand to inspect it he narrowed his eyes turning it; Silver catching the light.

"KILLER!" his head lifted looking at his Captain, "How close are we to the next island?" his captain barked this obviously in a bad mood. "Four miles at the most" Killer responded as Kidd's eyes caught the object in his first mates hand "What the hell is that?" Killer held it up.

"A feather, by its size; the bird it belongs to must be large as a human" Kidd tugged the feather from the blondes hand eyes glittering with curiosity. "Must be one strange island"

X-X

"Didja hear the news 'Rora?"

The hazel eyes lifted from the book looking over the rim of her glasses at a man of twenty years with shocking blue hair in a gray t-shirt and black pants wearing fake pastel blue demon wings. "What news?"

He sat next to her on the large stone stage in the village's plaza. "Pirates on the Island"

"Pirates" Aurora echoed pirates hardy were news on the festival island. The ones that showed up enjoyed the liquor and partying that was all the island did. "What about them?"

"I guess these pirates showed up yesterday and are causing trouble" he yawned, Aurora blinked, "Yeah I know, but I just figured I should tell you…they're newbie's too" Aurora frowned.

A sigh escaped her lip as she shut her book somewhere in the city a clock chimed noon, "Oh…I guess its time"

X-X

Kidd growled lowly glaring across the bar at another group of rookie pirates being overly loud. Not only was he annoyed he was baffled slightly at the strange islanders wearing fake sorts of wings running around talking about their favorite festival.

His head turned to the door as the clock somewhere outside chimed clanging the signal for noon, immediately the bar cleared and the pirates were forced into the street. "Something must be happening in the plaza" Killer commented before turning in a direction, Kidd nodded and walked in the direction Killer pointed, the crew following

Killer spared a glance back at Zombie and the bat crewmember; Ed and Wren (im a make batty wren). Both look annoyed as the rest of the crew as the crowd around them pushed to get to the plaza faster. Looking at Kidd he saw his Captains eye twitch before purple sparks danced across his hand and the crowd parted

"What is with the entire damn wings" Ed asked as they managed to clear a spot in the center of the crowded plaza, "Someone was jabbering on about how this was their favorite festival" someone muttered. "This is an island of festivals" Killer droned feeling a sweat drop under his mask.

Kidd ignored their conversation crimson eyes focused on the dark and clearly empty stage. A hush fell over the crowd and silence rang in his ears. A sudden explosion of smoke and blast of music sounding like guitars filled the air startling the pirates.

The guitars slammed again and kept playing with the drums showing four band players on stage.

I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere.  
I'm at the bottom of me.  
I'm Miss Androgyny, miss don't care  
what I've done to me

He lifted his eyes and saw the females whose voice rang over the cheers of the crowd, she slid off the speaker landing by one of the guitar players sliding her hand down his chest voice still strong

I am misused, I don't wanna do  
be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it, I'm missing the train. 

And I don't know where I've been  
and I don't know what I'm into  
and I don't know what I've done to me 

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
my one mistake was that I never let you down 

So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
on miss nothing, miss everything

Kidd felt his skin prick with Goosebumps as she let her hazel eyes travel over the crowd locking with his briefly

I'm miss fortune miss so soon  
I'm like a bottle of pain  
Miss Matter you had her  
now she's going' away 

I'm misused, misconstrued  
I don't need to be saved  
Miss slighted, I mind it  
I'm stuck in the rain 

And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me

She winked before turning her back to the man letting her fingers twists through his black wings

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
my one mistake was that I never let you down  
so I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
on miss nothing, miss everything  
Miss everything 

And as I watch you disappear into my head  
Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything!

The lights on stage flashed wing then black then lit up again as she faced the crowd again. The crowd broke into a blast of cheers pounding in the pirates eardrums; as the guitarist with blue wings slipped up to the mic strumming the guitar. Drums slammed behind him the female spun around on the stage long brown hair flaring out behind her

Hold it together, birds of a feather  
nothing but lies and crooked wings  
I have the answer spreading the cancer  
you are the faith inside me 

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
No, don't remember, remember 

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

Loud gasping filled the air and the pirates stared in amazement seeing large silvery white wings seem to spread out from thin air behind her back lifting her into the air, still spiraling slightly.

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
All these imaginary friends  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
Hoping to find a savior 

No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
don't surrender, surrender 

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
fly over me, evil angel  
why can't I breathe, evil angel?

The female hovered above the stage and the crowd burst into the cheering again. Killer shoved a hand in his pocket and yanked out the now ruffled feather looking down at it then back up as she spun lazily above the crowd.

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
fly over me, evil angel  
why can't I breathe, evil angel?

The wings stretched out again letting her land back on the stage and bowed low. The band laughed bowing and wandered off.

A small girl in front of Kidd having stopped to watch the pirates giggled, "That's Miss Aurora she's our towns Hero" Kidd blinked frowning at her. "She's also fun to fight Mr. Pirate"

X-X

First song- the pretty reckless; miss nothing

Second song; breaking Benjamin; evil angel


	3. Sparks

Aurora chuckled to herself eyes looking over the rim of her glasses; she had just pushed on, writing her name on a little girl's fake white wing.

"There, did you like Boris's song?' she asked as the girl smiled at her yes. "Yes! But Aurora, why didn't you sing it?" Aurora took another Childs wing in hand running the pen across the middle. "Not really my vocal part" she commented. The children moved away and Aurora capped her pen with a sigh and stretched looking around the plaza.

"The pirates I were telling you about are here" the blue winged man Boris sat next to her; sliding his wings off and setting them on the stage behind him. Aurora nodded "but we had two Crews in the crowd" Boris mulled Aurora fixed the knot of her tie. "Most intriguing" Boris broke into loud laughter.

His laughter stopped as shouting sounded across the plaza. Aurora slid her glasses off looking over to the noise. "That's the troublesome crew" Boris explained as the crews obvious captain with bright blond hair laughed his crew harassing a cart vendor; someone fired a shotgun into he air and the plaza became chaos

Aurora frowned handing Boris her glasses and stood. "Good-" the rest was blown away in a flurry of feathers.

X-X

Kidd frowned leaning against a wall watching the other pirate crew. "Che…A little vandalism is nothing, they've only shot one person" he scoffed referring to the cart vendor. Killer stood near him with Ed and Wren. "They don't seem to be too big of a threat" he commented making Kidd laugh.

"Eh? Who the hell are you!" the Kidd pirates looked over again in time to see the winged female figure standing in front of the pirate Captain blocking the group of children he was about to attack. She kept silent her large wings seeming to vanish into thin air. The children behind her seemed to huddle closer together by the wall. "You're a pirate right?"

The pirate Captain aimed his gun at her forehead, "Yeah so move before I blast you in the head" there was a click sounding like the snap of fingers and the handle of the gun exploded. The captain screamed dropping it, blood pouring from the charred flesh of his hand.

"A devil fruit user" Kidd mulled, Killer watched as she muttered something and the children ran off to the safety of the crowd. "You insolent brat!" the first mate roared and rushed forward holding a sword

-_Click_-

The air in front of him seemed to explode with sparks and fire and he was propelled into the air. She turned her hazel eyes on the crew, the group of pirates squealed like girls before running off captain and first mate close behind

X-X

Aurora sighed, just no challenges anymore. She jolted forward as a few villagers tackled her into a hug sobbing their thanks. She chuckled lightly, "no problem"

X-X

After the show of humiliation Kidd felt rather good and wanted to drink dismissing most of the Crew besides Wren, Ed, Killer and Mohawk of his inner circle and they went to the nearest bar.

The bartender quickly served up the strongest alcohol Kidd had ever had; which considering its good taste he wondered why they were getting the good treatment. "I doubt there are any large birds on this island Captain" Kidd looked over at Killer who had his mask directed to the feather he held.

The bartender setting a fresh pitcher of ale on the table saw the object. "Ah that is one of miss. Aurora's feathers" all eyes were directed to him. "If you were in the plaza you saw the girl onstage singing" he turned taking the empty pitcher back to the bar.

"Aurora…What is she?" Ed asked frowning wider

The bartender walked back oversetting a few glasses down, "well….she's a simple archeologist who likes to sing" Kidd glared at him, "Mr. Pirate if you truly want to know, you just have to ask"

X-X

The pen scratched on the page of the journal bound in sea kings scales lazily. "Hmm, well Kami does choose then" Aurora sighed looking back up at the carvings. She scratched her cheek letting her wings stretch out behind her. The flame in the lantern flickered before coming still.

Aurora shut her book and blinked removing her glasses and after a few seconds she stowed the objects in her messenger bag and picking up the lantern to blow out the candle hid the history in the darkness

X-X

The bright light of the mid noon sun made her hazel eyes squint and she turned casting her head around the empty streets before yanking the large slab of concrete back over the hole and picking up her bag walked off.

Shifting her bag she pushed open the tavern door and blinked seeing the second pirate crew from the plaza in a booth, her eyes landed on the red head and shivers raced up her spine. _Well aren't you an interesting one?_


End file.
